1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a mobile informational conveyance system, and more particularly, to wheeled, automotive trucks which carry large, exposed surface areas upon which indicia can be displayed in a highly visible fashion.
2. Brief Description of Related Prior Art
Many of the present over-the-road automotive vehicles for hauling freight are very large, and have huge cargo enclosures within trailers towed behind a tractor cab. Generally, these cargo enclosures have vertical walls and are of a generally rectangular parallelepiped configuration. Each of the sides of the trailer or truck bed thus presents a very substantial expanse of exposed visible area, which affords a large usable space for advertising indicia, promotional material, and the like. In almost every instance, however, the side walls of the trailer of the truck have been designed simply for the purpose of providing the necessary cargo enclosure at minimum expense, and so as to offer as little wind resistance as necessary, commensurate with a high strength enclosure of maximum volume for cargo carriage.
One type of truck which has been utilized for hauling various types of cargo includes walls extending upwardly from the bed and inclining inwardly with respect to the vertical so that the walls converge toward each other, and are closer at their upper edges than at the lower edges. In some instances, the walls are so inclined in order to better facilitate the mounting of a ladder alongside the wall to reach the top of the trailer for various reasons. In other instances, the walls may be made in this fashion in order to better and more stably support various types of cargo carried alongside the truck at the outer side thereof. Trucks carrying large flat sheets of plate glass are examples of such vehicles. Where such external cargo carriage is not the case, however, such inwardly inclined side walls may also afford a relatively large area which can be very advantageously used for advertising or message communication.